Herobrine VS Null
I have always been wanting to write something new. I am used to writing creepypastas, so this will probably be my first actual action pasta anyways. Anyways, I don't have much to say, but I will be dying for some feedback. Sighting One As you have known before, Herobrine is here to warn everyone against Null, who is currently threatening the whole Minecraft world. And this is how it all started... Everything seemed to be fine, back then. This is always how stories start, eh? That fateful night, as I walked back to home after a fruitful day of mining (I got tons of diamonds), through that little forest, and back to my settlement. Right after I put everything in my chest, a bolt of lightning boomed outside in the shackle, as I managed to barely see a black figure, inside the rain. I knew it had to be Herobrine. There's no other way a player could enter my singleplayer world. As people say, curiosity killed the cat. That time, my curiosity got the better of me. Excited, expecting to see the rumored Herobrine, I prepped my screenshot and took off to the figure, where the figure was standing on the dune. Literally, I crawled towards there. By the time I reached in front of it, it vanished, leaving behind a glitched piece of redstone torch, in the middle of the rain. Disappointed and dismayed, I walked back to the house I made. There's no way my schoolmates would believe me if I had no evidence of seeing him. Right in front of my door, it had a sign stuck to it, reading "null". "Oh." I realized. It was Null, not Herobrine I saw. Before I even knew it, my player was flung to the ground, knocking off a third of my health. There, it stood the Null, the skin as black as obsidian, materialized beside me. It gave out a mangled roar, coupling with a glitchy sound. Not even when Null touched me, I was killed already. I clicked "respawn", but I instantly got killed again. This time though, the game automatically quitted. What in the world did I just see? Re-entering the game did not help. I was still killed endlessly, getting killed when respawning. Just as my avatar was about to get killed again, it survived. I leaped out of the way. Null was sent to the ground, sprawled over, with Herobrine next to it. This time, I got my screen recorder ready. The deathmatch between Herobrine and Null started: It was nothing I had ever seen before. Null materialized behind my savior and clasped its hands over him, smoldering. With a grunt, Herobrine flipped the attacker over his back, smashing it in midair as he teleported behind the black figure, sending it to the ground in a blast. I leapt upon a tree, prepping myself as I watched the fight of the century unfold. In the middle of the large crater, the two figures, teleporting behind each other as they went, trying to sneak up behind it. For once, Herobrine teleported behind Null, as he got smashed on the ground mid-teleport. Smoke billowed off the ground, as the blocks underneath them crumbled. A black sword materialized from Null's hand and proceeded to stab Herobrine. With every contact of it hitting the floor, purplish-styled flames erupted from the ground. As for the other hand, Herobrine brought out a stylish-crossbow and fired arrows. They whisked in the air, smashing towards his enemy. However, Null managed to block it with his sword. Sending out a wall of purple flames to hit Herobrine, he nimbly dodged and sent in another salvo of arrows to Null. Being pinned down by the arrows, Herobrine made his last move. Slamming his hands on the ground, columns of blocks rose from the ground, squeezing Null within. The sand blocks, coupled with dirt, swarmed around the black enemy. Bedrocks layered all over the blocks, finally sealing Null in the tomb of the pyramid. In a few seconds, the pyramid shrunk in size, finally becoming a 2x2 size pyramid on the ground, while Herobrine, being the winner, put some sand over it. Soon, he faded away in the background, ending his task. The grass on the floor rustled; Null was beaten. Deep in the forest, a white-hooded figure appeared. He looked at the pyramid, intrigued. --- Anyways, this is the end of this short action piece. I'm not sure I made this right, but it still seemed a bit stupid for me. I hope you will enjoy this though and don't forget to give feedback. Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Null Category:Triarch Category:Supernatural Category:Short Pastas Category:Haunted World Category:Entities